He Doesnt Need To No
by NejiSakuKiba
Summary: summary-the Akatsuki comes to konaha to sign an alence but has to stay with sakura but learns that she has a 5 year old son and that the father is sasuke but he dosent know about him
1. Chapter 1

As Sakura walked down the familiar path to the Hokage's office it was the same as when she was younger she would walk down the same path. she had just came back from takin her son to the academy when she called to the hokages office everyone new the farther of her son and they were still tryin to kill that one man that did that to her plus he dosent even no that he has a child that man is sasuke uchia as I came close enough to the hokages office u jumped on the roof and entered through the window without a care in the world.

Sakura why cant you just use the door like everyone else said tsundae

Don't want to said said sakura

As she looks around the room she sees all of the Akatsuki in the room but when she sees the blue haired woman that was smirkin at her she just gave a soft smile and said

Its been along time sence I last seen you said sakura

Indeed it has said Konan with a smile than she suddly ran up to sakura and hugged her to dealth

The Akatsuki and tsundae was shocked to see the blued haired woman run up to hug the pink haired girl they were all wondering how they knew each other and why were they so close

Than a little 5 year old raven black came into the office with a big smile on his face

Okaaa-san okaaa-san said the blacked haired boy as he ran up to sakura and huged her legs

Yes diauske said sakura as se picked him up he than looked up at the Akatsuki that were stareing at him they all thought he was itachis

The little boy got out of his mothers arms and went to itachis side and looked up at his red eyes and said

Okaa-san why does this man have the same eyes as me when I am very angery said diasuke his eyes than truned red as well and looked straight into itachis eyes and was just staring

Well well well o he is my little brother eh said itachi

Yea but he wont no after what he did to me so shut the fuck up said sakura

To be countied I hope u like it plz review


	2. the truth

Preview from the last chapter

Yea but he won't no after what he did to me so shut the fuck up said sakura

As they continued walking through the village itachi started to talk to break the okward silence

So why don't u wont hi to know about his child asked itachi as the others was wondering the same question

Well because he raped me one night when I was coming home from a mission we had crossed paths I thought he loved me but it was all a lie when someone found me they said I was really close to death and that my insides were really messed up that's why and he won't know said sakura as she let diasuske run of and play at the park

Than everything became quiet when all of a sudden

DIASUSKE screamed crazy little fan girls

Let me marry u said all of the fan girls

SAKURAAAAA screamed fan boys

Let me have u sakura-chan and u will never be sorry screamed the fan boys

As diasuske and sakura ran through the village with fan boys and girls the Akatsuki just stood there smirking watching them run back and forth through the village until sakura stop and faced her fan boys and said

I'll let u give me pleasure tonight if u guys stop chasing me and my son around she said with a sexy wink all of her fan boys were gone in a flash

Diasuske just turned towards his fan girls and smirked and they all fainted in a flash than both of them went back to the Akatsuki were they were standing there with their mouths open

Come on its time to go to my house after I vist some people ok said sakura

**To be conutied **


	3. Chapter 3

Pervious on the last chapter

**Normal pov**

Come on its time to go to my house after I visit some people ok said sakura

As they walked through the came to a haut once they had reached the woman's/men's bath house she told them to come in with her.

For a moment as she went in to the hot spring she stopped at one the doors were she heard a perverted giggle opened the slid door and came face to face with a very naked Genma.

And a very naked girl going him head from under water sakura was standing there unfazed but the Akatsuki members were slightly jealousy of the fact but didn't show it ahem anyway genma can u plz put some clothes

On tsunade-sama wants to see you for a mission but sakura-chan u have seen me like this more than one time am I write sakura stood there unfazed for a minute than I huge dark blushes covered her whole face that's when….

**Plz review**


End file.
